1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses, and more particularly to a mounting apparatus for securing disk drives in a bracket of a computer chassis.
2. Description of the Related Art
A disk drive is usually needed in a computer system to store and/or read data. In order to secure the disk drive to a bracket of the computer system, a mounting apparatus is provided.
In one example, the mounting apparatus includes a resilient, side-mounted engagement member and a rotatable lever. The engagement member is secured on a side wall of the disk drive. The rotatable lever is pivotably secured on a side plate of the bracket. In assembly, the disk drive with the engagement member is slid into the bracket. Then, the rotatable lever is rotated to insert a projection portion formed on the rotatable lever through an opening defined in the side plate of the bracket to engage with the engagement member, and the disk drive is thereby secured in the bracket. The mounting apparatus is convenient to secure the disk drive to the bracket, however, structures of the mounting apparatus are very complicated.
What is needed, therefore, is a mounting apparatus with simple structures for conveniently securing disk drives in a bracket.